Snow With A Blue Tinge
by BloodyMarii
Summary: It had been two years since Rei had returned to the world she treasured, but that doesn't mean she had forgotten. During this time she befriended a snowy haired girl by the named Yuzuki Koizumi, and once Rei gained access back to Akane's world, Yuzuki decided to come with her Soon after everyone is reunited, Yuzuki vanishes without a trace. Is all what it seems with the snowy girl?


It had been almost two years since Kuroki Rei had risked herself to preserve the world she cherished so dearly, yet she still found herself longing to be somewhere else. She was now sixteen, a junior in high school. Even with her high academic and athletic abilities, she had trouble making friends, but that didn't really bother her.

As far as she was concerned, she did have friends, even if they were far off from each other. Besides, it's not as if she was completely alone.

"Rei-chan?" A delicate female voice asked. Rei turned her head towards the petite figure walking next to her. The girl had snow white hair that framed around her face in a shoulder length mess, and dark gray eyes with just the proper hint of blue. She appeared a bit young from her small frame, but she was no younger than Rei herself was.

"Ah... What is it, Yuzuki?"

Koizumi Yuzuki smiled in response at being addressed by her friend. She adjusted the bow on her uniform and pulled down at the gray sweater she had on over her shirt before speaking again.

"Were you daydreaming again?" She asks Rei as they walk side by side together on their way home from school. Yuzuki lived a few houses down from Rei. After they became acquaintances, they walked to and from school together. It was a fresh experience for both of them.

It was after her first week at her new school that she first encountered Rei. She saw Rei bandage a young girl, who had skinned knees. Yuzuki could only look on while sitting on a bench at the town's local park, and at first glance, she decided she wanted to be friends with Rei somehow.

After several weeks, she had finally gathered the courage to talk to Rei. That day after school, she walked to the park to catch the mysterious girl, like she found herself doing ever since she first saw her, but this time, she would engage her.

* * *

><p><em>"E-Excuse me..!" I cried out in a shy and shaky voice.<em>

_The girl with long dark hair turned towards me from her placement on the ground. Her hands stopped stroking the stray she was feeding as her eyes made contact with my own. "...What is it?" She asked cooly._

_"I-I couldn't help but notice all the kind things you do..! I was wondering... if we could be friends..!"_

_No sound came from the girl for a few moments until she started laughing at me. I felt my face heat in embarrassment at the mistake I had just made by trying to interact with someone and turned to walk off from the situation. I had felt a few tears well in my eyes before she stopped me. She had her hand locked on mine._

_"It's rude to just leave a conversation with a friend before saying so long, you know."_

_I twisted to her with widened eyes as she smiled kindly at me. "I'm Kuroki Rei. What's your name?"_

_"K-Koizumi Yuzuki..." I stuttered out with a reddened face. She let go of my hand before coming to my side. "What grade are you in?"_

_"T-Tenth." I respond. She looks at me and nods. "I believe I've seen you in the class next to mine. Hey you want to come to the little market across the street with me? I have to pick up a few things for my mother." _

_I nod quickly as we begin walking to the shop. Once we arrive I can't help but eye the chocolate creamed donuts. "Do you like those?" Rei asks me. I turn to her and flush deeply before trying to deny it. "A-Ah no! I-I was just looking-!" She cuts me off as she takes hold of one. "I'll fetch one for me and if you want some I'll share it, alright?"_

_She ended up giving me the whole thing._

* * *

><p>A short while after becoming friends, Rei had told Yuzuki about her time spent in the parallel universe, and about watching her own become nothing. Yuzuki could only listen in awe as Rei told her, be it real or not, the story was still unbelievable. She even had a vague image of the four girls Rei told her about.<p>

"I find it hard not to at times." Rei responds to her question with a dim smile on her face. Yuzuki can only watch her in curiosity.

Yuzuki never had much experience with friends of her own. In reality, she didn't have any friends before she met Rei. She was subdued and shy towards people, but once you become friends with her, she's as childish and energetic as can be.

Rei liked this about Yuzuki, as I often times reminded her of Akane. She figured Akane and Yuzuki would be good friends if they knew each other.

Rei stopped on the pavement in front of her house before smiling at Yuzuki. "Would you like to come over today?" She inquired.

Yuzuki attacked Rei with a close hug. "I thought you'd never ask!" She said before racing to Rei's front door. Rei could only watch with amusement at her friend before she accompanied her to the door.

Rei took off the silver key she wore around her neck and deposited it into the lock before she twisted it and opened the door to her home. Yuzuki dashed inside and took away her shoes as she bounced with excitement on her heels. "Thanks for having me over!"

Yuzuki rushed up the stairs to Rei's room before Rei could even reply to her. Rei laughed at her energy and closed the door behind her before removing her own shoes. She cast the key back around her neck and followed her snowy haired friend up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I got you some of those donut snacks you like so much." I say before tossing a few packages at Yuzuki, who was sitting next to me on my bed. Without faltering, I watched her open one of the packets and shove half of the sugary sweet in her mouth. "Fankyu, Wei-chan!~" She says with her mouth full. I merely shake my head in response.<p>

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I worry, you know." I say while giggling at her. She quickly munches up the bit in her mouth, being too intent on the flavors to focus on conversation. I'm surprised her figure is still so small with all the sugars she eats. I sigh and stretch my arms above my head.

My hair was slightly longer than it was a few years ago, and my physical body had developed slightly, but not so much so that I looked like a grown woman yet. It makes me wonder about what everyone else must look like now.

"Rei-chan?" Yuzuki asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts. She grins at me after she cantches my attention. "Do you want to go shopping later?" She asks.

"Hm? What for?" I question her. She looks around and places a finger along her lips. "So we can buy loads of snacks!" I sigh at her response and flick her forehead.

"You mean so I can buy loads of snacks, and I just bought you some of the donuts you like! I'm not made of money, you know." I remark before pursing my lips and crossing my arms.

She begins prodding my face with my finger. "But they have this new strawberry flavored donut I want to taste! Please please?~" I puff out my cheeks as I attempt to hide a smile from her.

Yuzuki was like my little sister to me, and to be fair, I didn't mind buying her sweets. It's always so fun to watch her have to choose between one snack. She throws a huge dilemma as she narrows it down, sometimes to the point of crying, but I invariably end up getting her more than one.

"All right, fine. We can go there later. Just eat up what you've got now and-" I suddenly get cut off by a voice.

"Kuroki Rei!"

"..." We both stay silent for a moment before Yuzuki questions me. "What was that?" I shrug my shoulders in confusion as I stand up and move to the window to see if anyone is outside, but find the streets empty.

"Hello? Are you there? It's Dr. Isshiki!" The male voice says to me once more. I feel the hair along the back of my neck stand up at the mention of that name and gasp. "Dr...Isshiki...?" I ask aloud.

"Aha! I knew it could work! And they pronounced it would be impossible to create communication through parallel worlds!" He shouts loudly. I furrow my brows and begin searching my room for any sign of the stuffed animal.

"Rei-chan? Isn't that the name of the stuffed animal scientist from your story?" Yuzuki asks me with dedicated interest. I nod quickly.

"I'm communicating to you right now from your key! How are you?" I hear him say. I look downwards at the key on my chest and pick it up in my hands, seeing a light blue glow pulsing with it.

"Dr. Isshiki..? How is this possible?" I ask with awe as I make my way back to Yuzuki on the bed. We both stare at the key in my hand before getting a reply.

"It's a function of the keys' programs! Even though your key isn't one created by me, you docked with Akane through the power of friendship! The primary key creates links to everyone else's that have docked with her. I was capable to trace that link to your key, and modify it to create a communication device! Oh, and guess what else?!" He demands.

My breathing is rapid from the raw information processing through me as I reply. "What else?"

"Kuroki Rei. With your key, you can travel from your world to ours now! Isn't it great? My assistant helped me discover it!"

I gasp again at this and set about questioning him rapidly. "Really?! How?! You mean I'll be able to see everyone else again?! Really?!" Excitement flows from me while Yuzuki stares at the key with her mouth agape. "So it was true..." She says to herself in a whisper.

"All you need to do is position your key over your chest and let the energy flow into you! Simple and easy as that!" I grip the key tightly in my hand at his words as warm tears slowly begin dripping down my cheeks. I look to Yuzuki to see her reaction, and see a soft grin on her face.

"Congratulations, Rei-chan. I'm happy for you." She says as she draws me into a hug. I embrace her tightly before she releases me and stare at the key in my hand. I begin moving it to my chest before I stop myself. "Wait,"

"Hm? What is it Rei-chan? Don't you desire to go?" Yuzuki asks me. I move the key away from me and begin speaking through it again. "Say, Dr. Isshiki, is there a way I can bring my friend with me?"

Yuzuki's eyes light up at my words just as Dr. Isshiki replies.

"Hmm... You may be able to create a key for yourself since you were able to dock with Akane as a primary key. Alright! It's definitely worth a shot. What's your name?" He asks Yuzuki. Yuzuki flushes deeply before moving slightly closer.

"K-Koizumi Yuzuki..." She stammered out.

"Koizumi Yuzuki! Do you desire to further your friendship with Kuroki Rei?" He questions her.

"I-I do..!" She says while placing her hand over her chest. "Rei-chan is an important friend to me!"

My eyes widen at her assertion as I recall something similar Akane said to me. The key in my hand begins pulsing faster until another key mirrors above it. Yet the other key was golden in color.

"Then take this key and fight for what you believe!" His voice rings throughout the way. Yuzuki moves her hand over the key before grasping it tightly in her hand.

"It worked..!" Yuzuki says as she gazes at the key in her hand. I smile brightly at her before Dr. Isshiki says one final thing.

"We'll be waiting for you two!"

A buzzing noise emits from my key for a few seconds before it quiets and stops pulsing. All we have to is place it on our chest and feel the vitality. Yuzuki joins my side and grins at me. "Thank you, Rei-chan." I interlock my left hand with her right and shake my head. "It's not a problem."

Almost in sync, we both place the keys over our chests and close our eyes. I hold her hand a bit tighter as I feel the sudden energy flow throughout my physical structure. It was like no other feeling in the world. "Electrifying..." Yuzuki whispers.

I open my eyes and look over at her, but everything else takes hold of my glance first. "Yuzuki, look!" She opens her eyes and begins looking around us. Masses of white and purple lights swirl around us in an intricate pattern.

"Wow! This is amazing!" She says. Afterward a few moments, the swirls begin to fade, and a room begins to take appearance. The feeling throughout my body stops as I look about the room and spot a man in a lab coat. He walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome. It's nice to see you again."


End file.
